


He Was A Gam3r Boi, He Said You'll Cum Later Boi

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Collars, Creampie, Demon Form, Demons, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Leashes, Leviathan Has 2 Dicks, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pact Marks (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, S&M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tail Sex, Tails, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Based off a multitude of works from @BondageCakes on Twitter (https://twitter.com/BondageCakes?s=20)!Powerful Demon Edged and Fucked by White-Haired Anime Sorcerer Boy!That's exactly what it is folks...
Relationships: Leviathan/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	He Was A Gam3r Boi, He Said You'll Cum Later Boi

Levi had been edged for nearly a week now…a week! He would’ve no doubt drowned his dakimakura of Ruri-chan in cum if he had the choice. But he didn’t.

Solomon had invoked their pact, ensuring that no matter how hard Levi tried, he couldn’t cum.

Levi had tried almost every imaginable trick in the book to get himself off, but nothing worked. He’d jerked himself off playing eroges, but every time he got to that peak, he’d felt a tingling sensation in the back of his neck that would travel down the base of his spine and then…nothing. Zip, zilch, nada. His cocks would go limp, and he’d just sit there, nearly in tears from having been on the precipice of release only to receive nothing.

As he kept trying and trying, Levi got more creative in his masturbation efforts.

He’d taken a plethora of sex toys from Asmo, stating they were for purely research purposes, but both demons knew what was up, even if both of them kept quiet about it. Levi would take the bullet vibes he’d grabbed and strapped them to his nipples, cockheads, and taint, but just like before, as soon as he was about to cum, his cocks would go limp and he’d be left with nothing but an aching, empty sensation. It was then that Levi thought maybe what he was missing was penetration.

Levi spent an afternoon working up to taking something – anything. At first, it was just a finger, the digit having been too much and not enough all at the same time, but soon enough, Levi was fucking himself on his tail, chasing that high but receiving nothing in return. His cocks drooled and drooled, but he could not find his climax, no matter what combination of sex toys and penetration Levi tried.

The Avatar of Envy had broken down at one point.

He’d been fucking himself for over an hour, his cocks were swollen, red, and dripping beyond belief, the buzzing of vibrators massaging his cockheads sending a violent tremble through his body. Levi sobbed out as the scaley tip of his tail rammed into his prostate over and over again. Levi had dug through Asmo’s BDSM drawer and found a collar, his need making him think this was the missing piece to his puzzle. He’d tugged on the leash clipped to the collar, the choking sensation sending a chill up his spine as he shoved his tail inside himself, his broken moans filling the room.

“Nnnng…fuck, please! C’mon…just…haaaaah…!”

Levi babbled and sputtered out pleas, not to anyone in particular, but a part of Levi knew that Solomon was watching him, enjoying the show if you will. It was like Levi could feel the human’s eyes on him, watching his every move, every thrust of his tail, every drip of his precum soiling his sheets…but that was all he did: watch.

“Oh fuck, shit, please…” Levi sobbed to himself, but mostly he hoped Solomon would hear and take pity on him. “C-close…fuck so close…n-need…hnnnng…!”

Little tears pooled at the corners of Levi’s eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, his hips grinding into every thrust of his tail. He’d felt the build-up, that peak was coming. It was just around the corner and Levi felt some feeling of relief, it was farther than he’d gotten all week. He could feel that spring winding up, coiling, coiling, coiling…coiling…coil…ing – nothing.

It was the final straw.

Levi broke into tears, fat salty drops streaming down his cheeks as he sat there trembling from being so close. He’d blubbered, sucking in deep breaths and frantically wiped his eyes. It was in his Levi’s breakdown that he heard a deep, satisfied chuckle from the corner of his room. He’d looked to where the sound was and in the LED lights of Henry 2.0’s tank, he saw Solomon emerge.

“Quite a show you put on…never thought I could see you so desperate,” Solomon teased, giving Levi a slow clap for his efforts.

“When…where…how did you get in here?!” Levi stammered, curling in on himself to hide his shame and his naked body.

“I’ve been watching the whole week, it’s been cute seeing you struggle and cry over not being able to cum.”

Levi didn’t know how to feel in that moment. He was angered at Solomon getting off to his struggles, but also, a part of him was aroused that the sorcerer had been watching him struggle to cum the whole week. The Avatar of Envy sat there in the dim blue light of his room, contemplating how to feel when he’d felt Solomon’s hand on his thigh. The touch had startled Levi and the demon recoiled a bit, his hand coming up to hide his face.

“Hey now…if you want to cum, you’ll have to let me see you,” Solomon husked out, his hand coming up to take Levi’s hand away from his face.

He’d laced his fingers with Levi’s and looked from their hands to Levi, giving the demon a shit-eating grin as he watched him blush. Another chuckle sounded from his throat and Solomon leaned in to kiss Levi on the lips, their mouths quickly molding together. As quickly as he’d kissed Levi, Solomon pulled away and smirked at Levi before pushing him back in his bed. The human looked down at the demon below him and winked, moving his hand down to un-tape the vibes from Levi’s nipples and to grab the end of his leash. Solomon gave the leash a little tug and chuckled at the quiet whimper Levi gave from the pressure on his throat.

“This…is going to be fun…”

* * *

“What are we at now hmmm? I need you to keep counting for me,” Solomon groaned, his hips slamming into Levi’s as he gave the leash a sharp tug.

“N-nine…nine…haaaah…nine-hundred an-and eightyyyyy-four…”

Levi’s words were broken and high pitch as he bounced forward just slightly with every one of Solomon’s thrusts. A string of curses and moans flooded from his throat as the sound of buzzing, slapping of skin on skin, and their combined groans filled the heated air of Levi’s room. The demon wrapped his tail around Solomon’s bare thigh, covering up the band of many pact marks Solomon had sprinkled around his body, and held on as the human thrust into him with reckless abandon.

As Solomon kept going, Levi’s cocks bounced and leaked, the combination high vibrations of the vibes taped to his cockheads and Solomon’s thrusting into his prostate with scary accuracy having done a number on him.

“Fuck…so good for me…my good boy…keep counting, you’re almost there…” Solomon husked, his breath fanning out in hot waves on Levi’s heated skin.

“Nine-hundred…! Nine…oh fuck meeeee…nine-hundred and ninety-nine!” Levi practically screamed, his body trembling with each movement of Solomon’s dick at this point.

At the final thrust, Solomon used all of his strength and flipped Levi on his back. He’d wrapped the length of Levi’s leash around the palm of his hand, leaning in close to the demon’s face and tugging his leash to get their faces close to one another.

“I guess I haven’t been all too kind to you Levi…allow me the opportunity to make it up to you…” Solomon spoke lowly before moving away from Levi’s face. “Cum for me Levi, cum now…!”

At his final words, Solomon moved his back and swiftly thrust back into Levi. Below him, Levi gave a shout as the pact was lifted. The demon’s body went stiff, and his ab muscles flexed and spasmed, his cocks trembling wildly as rope after thick rope of his cum shot onto his chest.

As Levi came, he brought Solomon with him. The spasming of Levi’s hole around his length made Solomon cum immediately. The human tugged on Levi’s leash as he came, growling deep in his throat. His spine tingled throughout, and he flexed his entire body as he came.

“Mmm…so good, just for me. I think I’m addicted to you looking like this…” Solomon teased, his voice gruff as he caught his breath.

Beneath him, Solomon watched as the gears in Levi’s head turned, the demon struggling to process his words after having such a mind-blowing orgasm. In his fucked-out bliss, Levi spoke three words softy, his lips barely moving.

In his final words before passing out, Levi whispered, “Let’s do that again soon…”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
